One night changes everything
by themainattraction
Summary: Can Bosco and Faith ever regroup after one night?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything that happens here is a figment of my imagination.

Another day dawned, although she wished she hadn't. Waking up in a sea of pillows she reached for her alarm clock. Early mornings had never been her strong suite especially ones that were followed by long days of explaining everything from the day before. After wrangling the snooze button she gave up imagining that she could go back to sleep and the challenges before her would disappear. Faith had never been one for early mornings, maybe thats why she choose the midshift at work. Even though she might not have her job to look forward to. As she dressed the gentle whirring of her phone drew her from the bathroom, street clothes on, toothbrush in hand.

" Where are you?" the text read. She hit the ignore button. She did not owe anyone justification after last night. Especially not him.

Going back to her morning routine she came out of the bathroom feeling a little better. After finishing everything around her small apartment she sighed. Weekends without Emily and Charlie made her feel so empty. Maybe that's why last night happened. She pushed that from her mind. No, she said to herself. The only reason last night happened was desperation and too much tequila. She grabbed her keys and the still whirring phone. The optional overtime the station had offered today was just the thing that she needed to forget.

"Faith, I just want to talk" her phone read as she sat in the subway car. She struggled to stuff it into her pocket. Didn't he get this wasn't something that could go anywhere? Faith Mitchell, cop, mom of two kids she only gets every other weekend, was not his type. He could send all the "We need to talk" messages that he wanted. There was no need to respond to him. The train came to a grinding hault. Her station. As she stepped out on the platform something caught her eye. NYPD hat, leather jacket, piercing eyes. she ducked her head. He was there.

"Faith! FAITH!"

He yelled desperately as she walked as fast as she could. Not here. Subway stations always made for scenes that she could not escape.

He came up beside her as she mounted the top of the steps.

"Faith!" he exclaimed grabbing her arm "Please don't do this. Don't walk away like last night didn't happen."

She shook herself loose.

"Well, what am I supposed to do Boz? Pretend this away? I tried to sleep it away this morning but that didn't really work."

"No, that's not that I meant! Faith.." he said grasping for words

"Bosco you have always been so shallow! You think you have to figure out what this means?!?" she shrieked "Write me off as another one night stand, tell yourself anything you need to. You know, I really dont care!" She kept walking. Leaving him standing there.

Maybe that would shut him up. After all, she wasn't the first woman he had ever spent a drunken night with.

Suddenly he was in front of her. Standing like a brick wall. Suddenly her temper broke.

"What Boz!?! What?!? Why wont you leave me alone?" she screamed.

"Faith, you weren't there this morning when I woke up. What happened? Did I say something to make you mad?

She chuckled.

"You dont get it do you Boz?" she said as she felt everything that she wanted to say coming up.

"Last night was something that I don't do. NEVER! But I know you, I know what you think, who you are and last night was just another night to you. I was just another conquest on your list. Bos I can't be with you when we both know I'm just the sympathy vote."

He stood there dumbfounded. Not knowing what to say she walked on.

He turned to say something but what? How could he make her see what he felt. Maybe letting her walk away was the easiest way.

She walked shaking to the precinct, stomping up the stairs to her desk she did a faceplant.

"Tough day?" Jelly asked

"You have no idea." Faith muttered into the stack of forms her head had found.

"Well take your mind off of this." he said holding up his identical stack.

" They need someone on patrol today. Im sure lieu would let you right in." he said as he took a sip of this coffee.

Somehow being on the street seemed like the smartest idea to her. At least Bosco couldn't hunt her down in the office. Grabbing her badge and gun she ran downstairs to talk to Lieu.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again: I do not own any of the characters or third watch stuff. Wish I did though. Bos and Faith would have definately ended up together!

Being a beat cop was a throwback for Faith. Memories at every corner it was almost as if she were walking through her and Bos history. "Stop it." She quietly willed herself. She could hide from his physically but when it came to her mind it was a place she could not banish him from.

The rookie she was paired with had allot to be desired. Quiet, obedient, and safe. none of the things that she wanted. But what she wanted was the very thing that tortured her.

She was drawn out of her thoughts as he suddenly swerved.

"Sorry Maam." He said as she looked up and saw the trash can in the middle of the street that had caused him to swerve.

When did she get old enough to be rookies "Maam" ? She asked herself quietly. She remembered when she was in his shoes though. When her and Bos were rookies in the academy everything had been so different. None of this high tech crap or be nice to the perp crap. Those were the days.

They rode in silence patrolling the beat they had been assigned. So far rather than a couple domestics and a false fire alarm there had been nothing big. But that was about to change.

"55-Charlie." The radio chirped.

Faith groaned. "You have got to be kidding me! Five minutes until the end of the shift! If someone isn't dying I swear!" she exclaimed. The rookie remained quiet. Obviously stunned by her outburst.

In an aggravated tone she spoke up

"55-Charlie to Dispatch go ahead." She said as the clock turned to 10:58

"Police requested at Brooks and 22nd. Possible 10-16 expedite." The dispatcher barked.

"10-4 55-Charlie enroute" Great, she thought just another domestic to end the already boring day.

She flipped on the lights and the probie looked at her as he continued driving at the same speed. She sent him a look as she threw herself back in the seat.

"Is there a problem Adams?" She asked as she waited on the boost of speed that never came.

"No Maam, just driving with due regard to caution. Following the book maam."

She rolled her eyes. If he kept up at the speed he was keeping either the man or the woman was going to be dead by the time she got there.

"Adams, either step on it or hop out and let me drive!" She exclaimed after he continued the same slow pace for another minute or so.

Finally, she heard the purr of the engine as he increased his speed. That was more like it. Running the siren was a chore as when he sped up he through all caution out the window. Something that she did not want to think about. Finally they arrived on 22nd street. Scanning for any domestic violence she was surprised to see the street completely empty minus one perp who was huddling by a stairwell. Great she thought to herself.

"55-Charlie to dispatch."

"55-Charlie go ahead"

"10-23 (onscene) possible 10-32"

"55-Charlie so note approach with due regard to caution."

"10-4 dispatch."

That was odd. Usually dispatch did not give orders like that. It was 10-4 and that was all. The high ups must be meddling again.

"Adams Ill take lead on this one be prepared to shadow." She said as she reached for the door handle.

"Yes. Maam" he replied as he put his hand on the mic. Obviously anxious to use the radio.

She stepped out on the street and took time to look at the perp in front her. Black hoodie over his head, Jeans, nikes, a collar of a grey tee shirt showing. Seemed like the normal drug dealer.

"Hey buddy, what you doing out on the streets this late at night?" she asked. The figure seemed to lurch a little before taking off into a full run.

"Oh HELL no!" Faith said as she went in pursuit of him. He better have something good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The words just kept coming to me so here is chapter 3. once again I do not own anything! Thanks to all who took the time to review! ENJOY!**

"Five Five Charlie in pursuit Caucasian five ft nine, black sweatshirt, blue jeans."

She shouted as she followed the man. Looking behind her for a split second she saw the rookie sitting in the car. Obviously not the least bit concerned. "Does he not understand Shadowing?" she thought to herself as she continue d to follow the man in front of her.

He was really athletic that was for sure. Maybe he has something good on his person! She thought to herself, excited about what her find might bring.

The perp racing in front of her, heart pounding, reached for the doorknob to a back entrance to an apartment building. Looking behind him as he ran down the wall he was sad to see her right behind him

"Stop! Police!" she yelled as she followed the perp right into the apartment complex. Great, she thought to herself, just another reminder of him. This, was Bosco's apartment building.

"Stop Police!" Faith yelled with her hand on her gun as the perp hit the stairwell. He was going somewhere, and fast! Faith hastily followed behind him.

"Man I wish Bosco was here." She thought to herself as she climbed the stairs at a run, "He wouldn't just sit in the car while the perp got away!"

After what had to be ten minutes of climbing stairs at a run Faith started to get winded when she heard a door fly open. Great! She thought to herself Now we are going to play hide and seek! Just what I needed.

As she reached for the door and the cold steel of the handle she had no idea what awaited her on the other side!


	4. Chapter 4

The cold steel of the door bit into her hand as she pushed it open.

Back to the door she was ready for everything, or so she thought.

Mind racing the door opened and there he was sitting on a chair waiting on her.

Waiting just for her. Something had to be up here.

"Police, drop the hood!" Faith screamed as she pointed the gun at him.

Slowly he stood from where he had been seated and pulled the sweatshirt hood from his face.

"You really know how to give a guy a workout..." He stated waiting for her reaction.

She didnt know whether to laugh or to cry. It all made sense to her now. Due regard to caution, the probie not following her, this being his apartment building, how blind she had been!!

"I think you can put your gun away now, Faith." Bosco quietly said as he took a step towards her. He didnt know if this was the smartest idea or the stupidest idea he had ever had but he had run out of the others.

Faith stood there frozen in time, as thought the words that Bosco spoke never came.

He did all this for her, to get her attention... To try and get something he knew he could not have.

A sob ripped through her chest as she holstered her weapon.

Was it the thought that he loved her this much or the thought that she could never be with him that caused her to cry? That was the question on both of their minds.

Thinking this might be his opportunity to talk to her and concerned that he had hurt her in some way Bos took a step forward.

"faith?" he meekly spoke

Faith glaired at him and held out her hand in a sign that meant to stay where he was.

"Stay away!" She angrily shouted. "I dont know what the hell you were thinking but stay away!"

She turned her back to him and stared out toward the rest of the city. If it werent for the fact that they had just been on a foot chase the scene might have been really romantic. What with the Empire State Building in the background and the clouds from the storm moving away. Wincing Faith pushed those thoughts from her head.

"Faith, I know I messed up in the past. For years I sat beside you in our unit doing nothing but pushing my feelings for you down and telling you about every other girl I was with. I didn't want to talk about them, and some of them never even existed, I talked about them so I wouldn't talk about what was right in front of us. Us."

He took a step towards her and hearing him she turned to face him. Her face seemed to mellow, he thought's seemed to change.

"Bos, even if that's the case, even if this has been real to us both you can't change at the drop of the hat. We both have responsibilities, families, work... I just dont think that anything like this will work. One night was great but its time to move on."

She said as she walked over to the railing to look down.

He had no words at first. Thinking about what she said confused him. After all, if she too had these worries maybe it was real. Coming to the realization that if it was real to her he had a chance he followed her to the rail, grabbed her waist and turned her around.

Everything seemed to pause while they were face to face and Bosco almost lost his nerve to say what he needed to but realized it was now or never.

"Faith Mitchel, I need you to listen to me without adding anything, you can talk later but right now its my turn." she started to protest but he put a hand over her mouth. Warm against his palm, the fact that she hadn't bit him gave him hope.

"You talk about work,families, and responsibilities but for the last seven years of my life over the family I have, the responsibilities I have known, and all the obstacles work has thrown at me you have been the one thing that has kept me going. I suffered in silence while you stayed with Fred, in a loveless marriage and somehow, when it all ended I thought we would have a chance. Now, after over a year I finally get one.""

He took his hand from her lips and took a step backwards. Using his arms to express his feelings he finished what had taken him years to say.

"Faith you are not another one night stand, or chapter in my life that I'll move on from. I need you. I need you like I have never needed anyone before and if you walk away now, if you leave when I need you most and when we finally have a chance at this thing it will all be for waste. I Love you Faith Mitchell, and I always will."

Something broke inside her, a dam that held back everything and as tears flooded her eyes she ran to him, enveloped him in an embrace and knew in that instance that

"One Night Changes Everything."


End file.
